Are you afraid of the dark?
by chocolate fountain
Summary: I m silent, I m still, I m hollow, I m inhumane, I am a corpse that lives.


I m silent,

I m still,

I m hollow,

I m inhumane,

I am a corpse that lives.

They wanted him, they needed him, but they could not find him.

So they took us, innocent students from Hogwarts who supposedly could help find the most powerful wizard of all time. Albus Dumbledore.

Courage and bravery were our traits, and we kept that until death.

Torture, starvation or disease killed most of us; some went mad from the boxed in room, the screams from the next cell or the loss of company.

Others survived, barely.

This is the story of how I lived, and how death finally reached me.

* * *

January 11th -

A bright light penetrated through my eyes as I sat behind a desk.

"Now, we will release you if you decide to co operate with us. We only want to know the answer to one question, where is Albus Dumbledore?" The dark unidentified voice asked.

"I don't know?" I stuttered as the dark figure in front stood up.

"Fine." He said as two fierce hands ripped me from the seat.

A sharp electronic sound caught my eardrum as hair dropped from the roots; I jittered as my scalp felt cold.

The death eater gripped my upper arm as I was forced out of the room and into a cell.

More death eaters came in as one held a green rag.

In rapid seconds their rough hands were all over me as my clothes dropped to the floor, they shoved the old rag over me.

The door bolted behind them as I lay on the cold marble floor in darkness.

February 11th –

A month has past and yet life is still a fragile circle of torture.

I wake up every morning and wait for the tray of cold mashed potatoes and a small cup of water to be shoved under the door.

Then I sit and wait for the death eaters to come and torture me some more for answers.

They gripped the back of my neck and shoved me into the water, holding me down until I needed breath for survival.

I jolted up and gasped for air as they asked me the question again.

"Where is he?" The deep voice asked.

"I don't know." I whispered as my face once again plundered into the water.

Finally I would arrive back at my cell, feeling comfort and compassion for the tiny room.

My delicate body lay on the marble floor as I gripped my chins.

I slowly sang to myself.

**"Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, ****down came the rain and washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain,****and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." I repeated this for several minutes until hearing my voice became patronising. **

**I gazed at my skin to see the purple bruises clashing with my pale flesh; they didn't do that for answers just for fun. I hope one of their tortures will kill me in a fast and painless way, because I can't take anymore. I wish he would come for us, wherever he is I pray he will come and save us from this fate. **

**March 11****th**** – **

**We all stood in the queue waiting for the most recent set of injections; it was to keep us droopy so we couldn't inflict any violence on them, as one of the prisoners attacked an officer lately. Little damage was done but it was a good enough reason to cause us pain. **

**The injection went through my flesh and into the vein, I felt woozy at first but then normal. I staggered forward as an arm gripped mine and pulled me back the way I came, I passed my fellow Gryffindor students to see the sorrow in their eyes.**

**My body smashed onto the marble floor as once again the door was bolted, I pulled myself up onto the tatty bed and wrapped the thin sheet of material around me. I shivered as my body ached from the many bruises and the unknown substance running through me. **

**Just as I closed my eyes the door slammed open as I was being ripped from the bed, I was forced into a large shower room where several other female students were. This was our second shower since being here; we only get several minutes and a small bar of soap between a group of us. We quickly slip off the rags that cover us and feel the warmth of the water that gently covers our body. Just as we have washed off the soap the warmth goes and we must go back to reality, we each wrap our rough towels around us and go back to the cells where clean rags are placed on the bed. Once I have climbed into the oversized rag I lie on the bed and close my eyes, I re open them once a cold and heartless presence runs through me. It's them here again to torture us.**

**I am already by the door once the officers come to take me, but I am surprised when they lead me into the large hall where everyone else is lined up. One officer in the distance is holding a clipboard and is flicking through papers; he is stood by a tall figure with bright long blonde hair and then a small version of him. They are touching one students face and writing notes on his features. I pear around to see them at the end of the line when an officer grips my jaw and pushes it to face the front. **

**"Don't move." He warned as I saw his belt filled with various weapons, which he would use if I disobeyed him. **

**We all waited for what seemed like an eternity, I could here their voices getting louder as they reached students near me. **

**"I know these." I heard a voice say.**

**"That's all in the past now Draco." A more stern voice stated. **

**"Now this is hollow sir." The officer said once they reached me. **

**He flicked through the papers on the clipboard.**

**"She is stable and is responding well to the injections, urm." He paused while reading. **

**"Still no answers like the others, but she is quite which is always a bonus." He said.**

**"Why?" Draco asked as I looked directly into his eyes remembering his smirks and verbal insults at school, it didn't surprise me he was one of them.**

**"Rather have them silent then loud, it makes it easier." The officer said while touching my jaw as I flinched.**

**He glared at me as he gripped it tighter this time as I moved again.**

**"Its just an assessment." The taller figure said, his blonde hair was placed in a bobble and he held a long cane. **

**It's not that it hurt if anything it was numb, it was his rough hands and his harsh presence. **

**"Come on now." The officer ordered as he hurtfully ripped at my jaw while I slapped his hand away.**

**"You stupid girl!" The tall man said as he slapped me, the leather gloves ripping against my gums as blood spurted out.**

**I spat at his shoes leaving my blood marking them. **

**"Vermin the lot of them!" He yelled.**

**"I can see there is a lack of authority here!" He stated. **

**"Sir, we are doing the best we can. We fear any more authority will kill them." An officer stated.**

**"That's not such a bad idea. I give you three months to get this place into shape, its not good enough you pathetic mortal!" He yelled as it echoed through the hall. **

**"I shall be having words with the dark lord about this muck up!" He stated as he went to leave but then stopped.**

**"Wipe it." He ordered as he turned to face me looking at the bloodstain.**

**I stood and smirked, what else could he do? He had taken me from my family, tortured me and kept me locked up in a cell.**

**"Are you refusing to follow my orders?" He asked as I nodded.**

**Everyone looked shocked including Draco who stood beside him.**

**"You'll be getting a visit from the death eaters tonight, you vile little scum!" He stated while smirking.**

**"Lets go and see if the Hufflepuff department is any better." He stated while leaving.**

**"Draco." He called as though he was a dog. **

**Once they'd left we were shoved back into our cells. I lay my back onto the cold floor as I looked up at the dirty ceiling; I imagined the black sky with tiny specks of light, and then a shooting star giving me a chance to wish away this life and have freedom. **

**April 11****th **** - **

**I grabbed the tray once it slid under the door. The same was on it, mashed potatoes and a cup of water. I downed the water and chewed on the cold potatoes leaving the plate without a scrape. The hatch at the bottom of the door opened once I shouted done and I slid the tray under it, it slammed shut and I felt hollow again. I sat in the middle of the room as I looked around and counted all the bricks. Once I'd finished I began to sing again. **

**"If you go down to the woods today,****you're in for a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today, you'll never believe your eyes." I stopped there as tears pierced down my cheeks. **

**"Teddy bears had their picnic." I whispered as I rested my head on the cold marble floor. **

**I hadn't cried since being in here, but I' d had enough of trying to be brave I am only seventeen and I can't take any more. I bounded up and began to bang my fists against the bolted door. **

**I didn't speak but screamed and cried. Hitting harder as my fists ached but not caring.**

**Finally the door opened as an officer stood there in front of me with Draco.**

**I dropped forward from the exhaustion as he caught me, I remember being carried back into the cell and lying on the bed. **

**"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked as he stroked my forehead.**

**"Its common really, they're just tired and hungry." The officer stated.**

**Silence filled the room as I groaned and fidgeted.**

**"Maybe we should get help?" Draco asked the officer as he shook his head.**

**"No worries, she'll be fine." The officer assured as he gripped Dracos arm.**

**"Better get used to it if you're running the establishment with your father." The officer stated. **

**"Lets continue on and inspect the next cell." The officer's faint voice said as they left my cell.**

**As I closed my eyes they sprung open as I suddenly heard a scream from next door, I could hear them beating her, an unknown girl but I still felt compassion for her. I smashed my hands against my ears to block out the noise but I could still hear their ****bayonets ****beating her flesh. **

**"You will co operate with us!" I heard a familiar officer's voice order. **

**Once again I heard the bayonet smash against her bare flesh as a loud thump crashed onto the ground. I screamed again to block it out, as it seemed the only way. I didn't even stop when my cell door smashed open, I continued to scream louder and louder with my hands placed over my ears.**

**"Get the sedate injections." I heard the officer call as he pulled me up by my arms.**

**I wriggled out of his grasp and sat back down on the floor in the same position. Just then I saw Draco enter.**

**"This one seems to be a bit of bother, perhaps we should involve your father." The officer advised. **

**"No we will handle this." Draco protested as if he knew what his father would do. **

**"Right well I have called for the injections, this should sedate her for a while." The officer said.**

**"Go and get them." Draco ordered as the man left the cell and shut the door.**

**I was still screaming, but yet I could still hear their voices crystal clear.**

**"Hollow enough!" Draco yelled as he threw my hands from my ears. **

**"I couldn't agree more!" I yelled as I lunged on him snatching the first weapon I saw from his inner pocket: his gun.**

**I held it to my temple as he shot up off the floor.**

**"Hollow no! This isn't right, you don't want this." Draco protested.**

**"I don't want this life anymore Draco, this constant pain is killing me. All I want is freedom and now I can have it." I said as I pulled the trigger.**

* * *

Her corpse was later disposed of as well as many other bodies.

Years passed and still Dumbledore never showed, still the people were tortured and lost hope. Until one evening came when the whole establishment was burned to the ground, no one survived and the culprit was never found.


End file.
